


The Magic Emperor

by aethir_suren



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethir_suren/pseuds/aethir_suren
Summary: 《成皇》又名《我在魔法世界开后宫》这是一个等级森严的魔法世界，法师与骑士组成的贵族用魔法守护世界，统治着数量庞大的平民和奴隶。身为两名前途远大的年轻法师的独生子，克里斯可谓是含着金汤匙出生，虽然魔法元素免疫的体制使他终身止步于骑士阶，但克里斯觉得，能在寿命至少是自己四倍的父母庇护下过一百多年的幸福生活已经很完美了。毕竟在这个世界，他可以正大光明的建立属于自己的后宫，真是一个花心颜性恋的天堂。





	1. 宠物

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点预警：  
> 1\. 克里斯=主角=总攻，表面风流内心冷血。主角后宫庞大，荤素不忌，很会玩，绝对不符合现代和谐社会的道德和感情观。  
> 2\. 纯男性或纯女性很稀有，绝大部分出场角色都是双性，显性双性称“她”，隐性双性称“他”，除了纯男性都能怀孕生子。  
> 以后如有补充的雷点会在章节前标示。  
> 本人三次元比较忙更速会慢。

克里斯正在一边上班，一边在眼镜上和男朋友聊天。  
今天上午办公室没有什么紧急任务，周一一大早人也提不起什么干劲，克里斯手上装模作样的打着字一副写报告的样子，实际上绝大部分心神都在眼前的虚拟屏幕上。克里斯非常喜欢这款功能颇多的智能眼镜，自带即时通讯，还是3D的。当然这里的人们并不把这些叫做“智能”或者“3D”，他手上正在打字写报告的工具也不是“电脑”。没错，它们并不是科学的杰作，而是魔法炼金产物。克里斯把自己能够在死后穿越到魔法世界看成一种幸运，虽说这个世界和前世完全不一样，然而就克里斯个人目前的生活环境来说，他觉得非常满意。  
满意的种种当中，也包括目前出现在眼镜里的3D投影中的这个帅气的男朋友威尔。倒不是说他是个同性恋，因为能在穿越后交男朋友而感到高兴，而是因为他是个标准的颜性恋，就喜欢美人，管他男女。  
威尔给克里斯的第一印象，是一个阳光帅气的大男孩儿，自带万人迷暖男气场，偶尔故意邪邪的笑一下，又像一个喜欢恶作剧的吸血鬼王子。明明是深邃的五官却愣是被大大的鹿眼和偏圆的脸型中和了成了一张暖男脸，金棕色微卷的头发和绿宝石一般的眼睛非常像克里斯前世喜欢的一个明星，在加上年纪轻轻就已经是见习法师实力受封为骑士，是这个世界非常标准的高富帅官N代青年才俊。  
威尔全名柯提斯•威拉海姆，和这一世的克里斯是标准的青梅竹马水到渠成的恋人，按照这个世界的标准来看非常小清新。克里斯本人全名叫做威米尔•克里斯汀，他所在的威米尔家族和威尔的柯提斯家族同属提莫萨斯伯爵的附属家族，大体门当户对。柯提斯家族的族长柯提斯男爵（威尔的高祖父）曾经是威米尔家族的族长威米尔子爵（克里斯的父亲）在骑士学校时的校长，两家算是有些渊源，自从两家最小的孩子克里斯和威尔谈恋爱之后，两个家族的关系变得越来越亲密。  
克里斯眼镜投影出的虚影里，威尔正在问他中午要不要出去吃，克里斯连忙点头“好啊好啊，想吃包包饼。”这个包包饼非常像他前世吃的煎饼果子，还是威尔推荐给他的，克里斯对那家餐厅一见钟情。  
威尔比了个OK的手势——当然是跟克里斯学的，这个世界的语言里可没有OK这两个字母，“我下课先回去带上阿尼再来接你。”  
“欧耶！”克里斯瞬间开心，“好几天没见她了，真想念，我待会要抱着揉！”  
威尔一副小气的样子，“就知道想她不知道想我，实话告诉我吧克里斯，你是不是为了我的宠物才答应做我男朋友的。”  
克里斯白了他一眼，“你才知道啊，阿尼比你可爱多了。噗，好啦不逗了，我也带上斯科特。”  
威尔挑眉，“那感情好啊，那今天阿尼归你斯科特归我。”  
克里斯撇嘴，“你想得美，斯科特对我可是忠贞不二绝对不会理你的，今天两个美人都是我的！”  
威尔一哂，“嘚瑟。”  
挂了视讯，克里斯又在光脑上东摸西看了几星刻，决定提前溜回家。  
克里斯现在住的是开始工作后父母给他买的一间小公寓，这个“小”只是相对于他这一世出生的地方——威米尔男爵的庄园。瞳孔解锁，克里斯进屋后关上身后的房门，一边脱鞋一边冲里面喊，“斯科特亲爱的我回来啦！”  
从厨房里匆忙跑出来一个瘦高的男孩儿，他全身上下唯一的布料是一条围裙，一身莹白的皮肤都暴露在外。男孩儿小跑到克里斯面前跪下，露出深棕色发顶的小旋儿，柔软的双手接过克里斯脱到一半的鞋子帮他脱下来摆好，穿上拖鞋，然后才抬起头，露出一张清瘦又秀气、年纪介于少年和青年之间的脸，深蓝色的眼睛微弯笑着说，“欢迎回家，主人，您今天又逃班了。”  
克里斯坐在沙发上一把抱住斯科特，“我想你嘛，再说今天大小BOSS都不在家。对了，一会儿威尔来接我们去吃饭，阿尼也在哦。”  
斯科特抿嘴笑了一下正要说话，被克里斯的动作打断。克里斯拽起斯科特让他背朝上趴在自己大腿上，手指滑到他两腿之间的穴口轻按，“斯科特宝贝儿有乖乖夹好吗？”  
斯科特因为这突然的动作没忍住轻喘了一下，乖巧的回答，“是的主人。”  
克里斯揉了一把正轻轻颤动的穴口，两只手指插进去搅了搅，作剪刀状分开，随着动作，一缕白浊缓缓的流了出来，这是他今天早上射进去的。等全部流出，克里斯也没有撤出手指，而是继续深入在里面抽插探索，感受着内壁敏感的颤抖。  
斯科特咬着唇把呻吟咽回去，刺激他的不只是主人的手指，还有更深处的、从昨晚上就放进去的小玩具。他一向安静又能忍，长相几乎可以说是端庄，没有一丝妖媚的气质。克里斯基本不会强求他叫出声，毕竟看他蹙着眉咬着唇隐忍的样子就好像在玷污纯洁的圣骑士，非常带感。  
“喜欢这个小东西吗？”克里斯一边玩着这个可爱的穴一边在白嫩的肩膀上咬了一口。  
斯科特压抑着轻喘回答，“喜、喜欢，谢谢主人。”昨天是他的生日，他身体里那个东西是主人送的生日礼物。  
那个小玩意儿在很深的地方，克里斯的手指是够不到的，他从抽屉里拿出那东西的控制器，快速点了几下，斯科特只感觉那个颤动的不规则球体突然化开了一般变成流动状，而后继续深入。  
“唔……”斯科特有点惊慌，“主人，这是？”那团流动的东西在他的内壁上滚动，仿佛在寻找什么，很快它就找到了一个入口，“啊……”斯科特咬紧牙关攥住手指，努力放松自己，让那流动的东西挤开紧闭的缝隙钻进更深的洞口，一进入那个更加湿热的地方，流动的材质又重新变成了固态的不规则球体，同时再次开始颤动。  
在肠道里的颤动和在生殖腔里的刺激感完全不可同日而语，斯科特瞬间瘫软在克里斯的腿上，深蓝色的眼睛溢出一串泪珠，口中抑制不住的呻吟，“主、主人，啊……主人……”  
克里斯取下了套在斯科特前面的宠物环，把手中控制器震动调到最高档，手指又加了两根四指快速进出，不一会儿斯科特就颤抖着高潮了，“谢……谢谢主人。”  
稍微从高潮的眩晕中恢复了一点，他赶紧从克里斯的大腿上滑下来，跪在主人脚边自觉的舔干净射在主人身上的精液，即使是在做这种事情的时候看起来也非常正经。他小声问道，“主人，您要我……吗？”  
克里斯摇头，“威尔估计快到了，来不及。”  
斯科特便服侍主人换上干净衣服。  
克里斯拍了拍他的屁股示意他跪好，“自己掰开。”斯科特赶紧双手掰开自己的臀瓣。克里斯拽过一盘斯科特才洗出来的火树果，把这种成人大拇指大小的果子一个个塞进斯科特的穴里，“待会儿记得拿它们招待阿尼。”  
斯科特乖乖点头，“好的，主人。”  
塞了大半盘子进去，克里斯手伸下去摸了摸斯科特的肚子，感觉有一点点鼓起来，就不再装了，塞了一个蓝宝石底的塞子帮斯科特堵住。“去换衣服吧，你自己挑就行。”  
斯科特低声，“是。”帮克里斯把手指擦干净，脚有点软的站起来进屋换好衣服。  
果不其然，威尔的消息来了，“克里斯，下楼吧，我到了。”  
克里斯拉着斯科特跑下楼，威尔正打开车门在车里等，等他们两人上车，车子就自动开始行驶。克里斯一进车子就扑向了坐在威尔腿上，穿着萌萌哒的小裙子像一个大号布娃娃的金发碧眼小萝莉，“阿尼我好想你快让我抱抱！”  
洋娃娃阿尼因为克里斯猛扑过来的架势小声惊呼，却没有反抗而是很乖的窝进了克里斯怀里，威尔干脆放手任由克里斯把阿尼从自己腿上抱走，怀里空下来之后顺手揽过跟在克里斯后面的斯科特。斯科特抿住嘴唇，见自己的主人抱着小小只的阿尼正上下其手揉的开心，便由着威尔把他拉过去，略为拘谨的挨着威尔坐下，“威尔少爷，日安。”  
威尔笑眯眯的摸了摸斯科特的脸，“你好呀，斯科特。”  
那厢，克里斯已经把阿尼揉的快要炸毛了。  
“阿尼你想我咩~”  
阿尼红着她的小苹果脸小声回答，“想的。”  
“阿尼你的胸又长大了，好软好好摸~”  
“克里斯主人，轻、轻点，会痛……”  
威尔笑眯眯的看着克里斯揉阿尼，抓着斯科特的手有一搭没一搭的捏着玩，突然发现了斯科特微微鼓起的小肚子，“咦，你这……”  
斯科特赶紧辩解，“我没……”  
威尔已经抚摸着斯科特的小腹转头去问克里斯了，“亲爱的，我们的未来小家庭要有第一个孩子了吗？”  
克里斯楞了一下看见威尔的动作才明白过来，笑了，“很遗憾，不是哦，里面装的是给阿尼带的水果。”  
威尔比了个“厉害”的手势，“还是你会玩。”  
“嘿嘿，那是，斯科特把果子给阿尼吧。”  
斯科特低头，“是。”他起身在车子的侧柜里熟练的翻找出一个透明的水晶碗，而后褪下裤子分开腿跪在地板上，穴口正对下方的碗口，咬着唇拔出蓝宝石塞子，运动腹部肌肉，很快排出了小半碗火树果，之后他又努力了一会儿，手按着肚子使劲挤压到额头出了汗也只又排出了几颗。  
克里斯伸头看了看水晶碗里果子的数量，“估计是塞得太深了一时半会儿出不来，别急斯科特，剩下的你留着自己吃就是了，没关系。”  
斯科特暗自长出一口气，“谢谢主人。”他穿好裤子把碗递给阿尼，“主人让我带给你的火树果。”  
阿尼甜甜的一笑接过碗，转头在克里斯脸颊上亲了一口，羞涩的说，“谢谢克里斯主人。”  
克里斯揉揉小姑娘的头发，“也谢谢辛苦帮你带水果的斯科特呀。”  
阿尼这才去看斯科特，“谢谢斯科特哥哥。”  
斯科特低着头低声说，“不用谢。”


	2. 夏科林

克里斯和威尔像一对慈爱（读作“变态”）的老父亲一样看着阿尼像个小仓鼠似的坐在克里斯腿上乖乖吃果子，小姑娘吃的还挺快，半碗很快吃完了，照例再次感谢给她水果的克里斯。  
克里斯笑眯眯，“感谢我的话不如帮帮忙？”一边说一边把小姑娘往自己胯上压，隔着层层蕾丝布料蹭着她的小屁股。他从出门前和斯科特玩的时候就已经兴奋了，只是那会儿时间来不及就没泻火，在车上看斯科特拿出水果那会儿便彻底硬起来了。  
阿尼要掀起裙子，克里斯又压下了她的动作，手指玩着女孩儿的樱桃小口，“今天的小裙子真漂亮，别弄皱了，用嘴吧。”  
“是，克里斯主人。”  
眼见自家小宠物已经跪在男朋友腿间熟练的吞吐起伏，被服务的人没什么特别大的表情变化，依然放松的靠在椅背上，手上一圈一圈的卷着身下女孩儿的金色发卷玩，威尔自然的拉过自方才起便无声的蜷缩在地板上的斯科特。  
斯科特一僵，阿尼明显是得到过自家主人的明确指示把克里斯也当做主人，可克里斯却从没跟斯科特讲过要把威尔当做主人啊，如果威尔少爷要他的话，他应该向克里斯请示吗？可主人和威尔是正经的恋人关系，如果当着威尔的面去问克里斯可不可以让威尔使用他，会不会让威尔不高兴？更何况克里斯已经在使用阿尼了……  
所幸威尔没想做什么，他其实对比自己还高的奴隶兴趣不大，不过是克里斯喜欢的，他自然也要表现出喜欢。  
发现威尔少爷只是让自己脑袋枕在他大腿上有一搭没一搭的抚摸，腿间的蛰伏也很安静，没有进行下一步的意思，斯科特暗自松了口气。  
路上堵得不轻，威尔只好动用贵族特权走空中通道，大概四分之一个星时后他们降落在商场顶层的停车坪。克里斯还没好，威尔又等了几刻，等阿尼咽下克里斯的东西，帮他清理干净整理好衣装。  
在他们走进悬梯的时候有一个小插曲，几个明显是贵族家庭出身的凡人在侧身给克里斯和威尔让路的时候，其中一个不小心碰到了低着头缀在克里斯身后的斯科特，斯科特下意识抬头观察情况，正好被对方看到了脸，那个人倒吸一口冷气，“夏……”才脱口而出一个音节就赶紧捂住了自己的嘴，把剩下的惊呼压回嗓子里。  
斯科特脸颊抽动了一下重新低下了头，什么也没说，快步追上脚步未停但是转头看他的克里斯。克里斯见斯科特跟了上来便没有管后面那几个人，揽过斯科特继续往餐厅走。斯科特担心主人听到了什么或者怀疑什么，但是克里斯什么也没问。他已经明白是怎么回事了，在他买下斯科特的时候他那对事事操心永远把他当成一个宝宝的溺爱型父母就把这个新奴隶的背景调查的一清二楚，克里斯大体知道斯科特的过去，但他不怎么感兴趣。

身后那几个在克里斯四人走远好一会儿之后才从惊吓中恢复过来。  
“没想到，他居然跟在那位威米尔少爷身边……”  
“他现在只是个奴隶！”  
“我们要不要告诉……”  
“不！”几个人当中明显是领头的人做了最终决定，“我们今天什么人都没见过！”

贵族在生活中的便利体现在各个方面，比如在一家生意火爆的餐厅的高峰期，他们永远不需要排队。这家是提莫萨斯城市区的顶级餐厅之一，克里斯和威尔分别有长期给他们的家族预留的包厢，威尔那间偶尔可能还会碰到柯提斯家族的其他人，克里斯这间只有他自己会用。毕竟，和存在了一百多年枝繁叶茂的柯提斯家族完全相反，年轻的威米尔家族严格意义上来说只有三个人，克里斯的爸爸、妈妈、他自己，没了，他爹妈还常年在自家领地上，只有克里斯一个人来到了中心城区。  
他们理所当然的选择用克里斯家的包厢，因为更舒适服务更好。柯提斯家族的族长是个进阶无望寿命可能只剩下二十多年的初级魔法师，家族里虽然成员众多，代代都有人觉醒，但是目前只有一个年轻人比较有希望突破成为真正的魔法师，这个人就是威尔。而威米尔家族呢，族长是中级魔法师，族长夫人是初级魔法师，两人都很年轻，年轻代表着卓越的天赋和无限的未来，他们两人都非常有可能进阶成为高级魔法师甚至更上。  
这也是为什么当威尔这个年轻的见习法师和终身止步魔法学徒的克里斯在一起的消息曝光后，羡慕嫉妒威尔的贵族子弟可比羡慕嫉妒克里斯的人多多了。  
不过以上种种都不是克里斯接受威尔时考虑的问题，他这一世从出生起一直就过得很随心所欲，和威尔在一起纯粹是因为对方长的好看性格也合拍，长得好看是重点。至于威尔是为什么想和他在一起，管他呢。  
两个人在一起也快一年了，越来越合拍，玩能玩到一起，吃也能吃到一起，克里斯很满意。说道吃，大概是看出来克里斯是个吃货，威尔给他推荐过不少不错的餐厅，推荐这家餐厅一开始也不是因为包包饼，包包饼当时只是这家餐厅一道普通的点心，不过自从克里斯格外喜欢这种饼之后它就迅速走红成了餐厅的招牌。  
以往在这儿吃饭都比较愉快，克里斯以为今天也会像往常一样。  
意外发生的时候，克里斯正在一脸不可思议的摸着阿尼的小肚子，“怪了，这吃的都去哪儿了？”  
不怪他大惊小怪，阿尼实在是太能吃了，虽然是四个人里个头最小的，她这一顿吃下的食物几乎是克里斯和斯科特加在一起那么多，别忘了之前在车上她已经吃了半碗水果，那些水果可是把斯科特的肚子都撑得鼓起来了。  
阿尼脸红红的对手指，“克里斯主人，别摸了，痒……”  
她脸上的红晕还没褪，就定格在一个惊恐的表情。克里斯看到威尔大喊一声伸手想抱住他，身后有人重重的推了他一把，接着倒在了他身上。  
等克里斯反应过来的时候，他佩戴的应激启动魔法防护罩已经牢牢的护住了他，威尔紧张的联络报警，阿尼瑟瑟发抖的躲在最后面，而斯科特，一动不动的倒在克里斯身上，整个后背血肉模糊，散发着高温的灰烟让他看起来更像一块叉在烧烤架上烤糊了了只能扔掉的肉，而不是一个不到一刻之前还完整又美好的人。克里斯呆愣的抱着既不动也不呼吸的斯科特，第一个想法居然是不理解。  
为什么用自己的身体帮他挡住伤害？

斯科特被抢救了回来。  
他醒来的时候，病房里只有克里斯，正坐在病床边发呆。检测到病人醒来的监控装置一响，克里斯就回过神，低头正对上斯科特的视线，一时间两人都没说话。  
过了一会儿，克里斯叹了口气，“谢谢。”  
斯科特张了张嘴，也许是刚醒来发不出声音，他又合上了嘴唇。  
不知道说些什么好，克里斯从储物镯里拿出一份魔法卷轴，放在斯科特手边，“我申请了解除奴隶契约，这是公证文件，你病好之后，拿着它就可以去登记公民身份了。也不用谢我，赎买费是我父母出的，我没有那么多钱。”大陆上所有奴隶的最终所有权都属于皇帝，即使奴隶契约失效，奴隶也会被原主人的上一级贵族收回，除非原主人愿意付一笔巨额的赎买费。即使是斯科特这样的凡人奴隶，所需要的赎买费如果按克里斯目前的工资来算，他一辈子也挣不起。至于魔法等级更高的奴隶，他们的赎买费是以几何速度增长的。  
斯科特这一惊非同小可，差点弹坐而起，被克里斯轻按肩膀按了回去，“别动，你背上的上很重，床单上有修复法阵，贴身才有效果。”  
被按着继续躺平，斯科特抖着嘴唇说不出完整的句子，“你……是说我已经不是、不是……奴……奴……”  
克里斯干脆利落，“你自由了，夏科林。”  
“什、什么？你叫我……”  
“你已经不是我的奴隶了，自然不能再叫你斯科特，我以前就觉得夏科林这个名字挺好听的。”克里斯内心非常可惜，他是真的很喜欢斯科特，可是人家拼了命去救他，虽说不救他有父母给的防护罩也不会出事，但斯科特，不，应该叫夏科林了，夏科林扑上来挡住他的时候并不知道。经过这一遭，克里斯已经不能心平气和的继续把夏科林当奴隶了，干脆让他自由。  
唉，还是有点不舍得，“你有什么想要的都可以告诉我，比如帮你拿回修斯麦尔家族，或者给你一份银月药剂。”银月药剂是给未觉醒的凡人用的，是一种刺激魔力觉醒的珍贵药剂，服用它还有极其微小的概率激发魔法天赋，只有比较有势力的魔法师能拿到它，给自己未觉醒的血脉后裔服用。克里斯是天生的魔法元素绝缘体，无法觉醒魔力，银月药剂对他无用。  
夏科林有魔法师血脉，他是已故的修斯麦尔男爵的独子，但他的母亲是奴隶，奴隶生的孩子原则上来说还是奴隶，除非主人认养。修斯麦尔男爵死在一次小月潮中，死的太突然没有留下任何遗嘱，男爵夫人便联合修斯麦尔家族其他人做了一份假的血脉鉴定，宣布他不是男爵的亲生骨肉，因此只能算家族的奴隶。因为夏科林没有觉醒，管理档案的魔法师不在意他一个凡人的死活，收了好处就很随意的默认了假的鉴定结果，夏科林母子被卖到奴隶交易所。  
修斯麦尔家族已经没有魔法师了，因此不再是贵族，克里斯如果想找他们麻烦是一点都不难的。  
夏科林眼神复杂的看着克里斯，最终什么也没说。克里斯只当他是一时难以接受如此改变命运的大消息，决定放他一个人慢慢想，离开了病房。  
他出来的时候，威尔恰好刚到门口，见克里斯出来便也不进去了，两人拉着手一起往外走。  
威尔想说点什么安慰克里斯，不想克里斯先说话了，“你没带阿尼吧？”  
威尔摇头，“没有。”  
克里斯恹恹的说，“幸好，我怕我看见她会更想留下斯科特，我已经有点后悔了。唉，以后就没有斯科特了，我也不想再看见阿尼。”  
这么蔫的克里斯很少见，威尔心疼的捏了捏他的手指，“那我把阿尼送人吧，你以后不会看见她了。别不开心了，我陪你去奴隶市场买新的，或者咱们去拍卖会，那儿有更好的。”  
克里斯努力打起精神，“嗯，好啊。”


End file.
